The Knight's Flight
by ThePhengophobicGamer
Summary: Jaune is weak for a huntsman, but he is about to find he is much stronger than anyone on Remnant had thought possible. He will find plenty of strange new things, and some that are strikingly familiar. Title is a work in progress. Rated for swearing, some darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I'm going to just start this up in the thick of it. This starts in Forever Fall Pt. 2 as Jaune is fighting the Grimm. Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss show up just abit later than they do in cannon.**

 **Disclaimer: I just watch RWBY and play Magic. I own neither. I also don't own the cover, made by NarayanK on deviantart, who used RWBY and Guilty Gear to make it. Far as I know, he owns neither as well.**

In the split second Jaune had to assess his defense, he realized he was well and truly screwed. Despite his extreme lack of combat ability, he was certainly able to spot a lost cause when he saw one. He closed his eyes and thought of how his family would hear that Jaune had died a failure, not even able to kill one Gimm, much less become a great huntsman, like he set out to do. He really wished he was homein bed, reading the newest issue of X-ray and Vav. Hell, he wished he was anywhere but the very spot he stood. If only he could see his mother and sisters just one more time.

Little did he know, Fate is an evil meddler when it wants to be. As he wished with his entire soul that he wouldn't have his rib cage crushed by the massive ursa paw barreling towards him, a tiny little part of his soul sparked, granting his wish.

What most aura scholars didn't know about a person's aura was that it was a remnant of a long forgotten ability a large portion of Remannt was capable of: a planeswalker spark. After decades of research into the subject, none had been able to even discover the ability in the little niches of a person's soul, much less use it. Jaune however, just had.

As Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby ran up to the edge of the clearing, they saw that Juane was in trouble. Almost instantly Pyrrha saw that Jaune's shield arm was out of position, and was seconds away from being launched into a tree by the ursa major in front of him. Pyrrha raised her hand, hoping to reposition Jaune's shield allowing him to block the ursa's strike, but a blinding flash overtook the clearing, before dissipating. Pyrrha immediately noticed that the Ursa was unharmed but dazed. Deciding to scrap her plan to allow Jaune the confidence boost of killing the ursa alone, she hurled herself into the clearing, landing a dozen powerful slashes on the ursa major before he even realized she was there. The last slash took the powerful ursa's head clean off.

As Pyrrha stowed her weapon, she searched the clearing for any sign of Jaune, but found none.

* * *

It took Jaune a full minute before coming to the conclusion that death was apparently not so bad. He hadn't even felt the pain he was sure he was going to feel when the ursa hit him. Hell, he hadn't even seemed to move.

Jaune opened his eyes to find he was still in the forest. The only issue, it was a completely different forest. The colors of Forever Fall were a deep red year round, while this particular patch of forest was a brighter orange, still very autumnal, but not what he expected to find anywhere near where he had been. Or in utopia, for that matter.

Jaune found himself in a clearing, a silver moon hung above the treeline, full and whole. 'Well that's definitely not normal.' Jaune thought as a howl pierced the night.

Jaune readied his sword and ran toward the sound. When he arrived, he found an old man surrounded by many different colored beowolves. The man wore a few different colored furs, and combined with the bow strung across his back, pointed to him being a hunter; the regular kind that hunt for food, not humanity's survival, that is.

The beowolves, however, did not look like his usual prey. There were a few with different colored coats, which Jaune found pretty odd, but he put that thought aside for a minute. There were 7 all together, one a dark brown, two a lighter nut brown, one was a very light grey and three were a deep black, much more standard looking. They all looked very young, having no bone protrusions, however one of the black wolves was considerably larger than a young beowolf ought to be.

Jaune rushed toward the creatures, hoping to draw the creatures away from the man. He slashed at the first from behind, drawing a swift bark of pain from the creature before he positioned himself between the man and the creatures.

In less than a minute, Jaune realized he was in trouble. The old man had scampered off and his sword was doing little to damage these creatures, their wounds seeming to stitch back together in seconds.

Just as Jaune lost his sword and realized he would likely die, one of the wolves in the back let out a terrible screech before keeling over dead. Out from the forest's edge came an older man brandishing a crossbow and rapier, followed by a teenage girl also wielding a rapier. Both charged into the backs of the wolves who shifted their attention from Jaune to the two new threats. The old man began thrusting and cutting any wolf he encountered, quickly dispatching them. The younger girl held her own fairly well against two of the wolves, dispatching them before moving to stand just behind and to the right of the old man.

The old man stalked forward toward Jaune, picking up Corcea Mors. He scrutinized the blade shortly before spitting to the side and throwing the sword back at Jaune, who barely managed to catch it before it caught him.

"Are you daft boy, going at a 'wolf with a measly piece of steel! Don't you know better? Only silver will do 'nything against those monsters." Before Jaune could snap at the man for calling his family's sword measly, a shadow fell over the clearing. Jaune tensed up once more before he noticed the man and girl falling to their knees.

He looked up to see the most radiant creature he had ever seen. A real life angel was descending toward the forest floor, her vibrant red hair swaying behind her as she lit upon a tree stump near the edge of the clearing. She wore two very intricate scabbards on either side of her hips. The swords they held were as intricate if not more so than their scabbards, both had a round symbol of some kind worked into the blade just above the hilt.

"Ye really are daft, boy. Git on yer knee before she decided she don' like the look of yer face." The older man snarled at Jaune, while the young girl glared at him silently. It kinda reminded him of another icy starred rapier user he knew. It almost comforted him, before he relized he might never see her again.

The angelic woman spoke up, her voice just as beautiful as her species demanded; soothing and warm to him. "That's quite alright, meister cathar. I am here to speak with the boy." The lady shifted her gaze from the kneeling cathar (what even is that anyway, some kind of title?) and onto Jaune.

"But Lady Gisela…" The man started to object before being cut off by the now identified Gisela. "That's quite enough. Take your pupil and meet me at the church in the town nearby. I wish to speak to this boy in private." Gisela glared lightly enough at the cathar to seemingly get her point across, before she returned her gaze to Jaune.

"'f course, Lady Gisela. Come on, girl." The man got up and bowed before exiting the clearing, the girl doing the same just after him.

"Now, would you care to tell me who you are, young one?" Gisela asked, lightly scrutinizing the few scrapes he had taken from the wolves, somewhat surprised he appeared to have taken no injuries. The only sign he was in combat just minutes ago was the ripped shirt he wore under his armor. Gisela could see no blood underneath the gashes in the garment.

"I'm J-Jaune Arc, ma'am. Are you really an angel?" Jaune asked, still quite confused on what was happening.

Gisela frowned slightly, before stepping off the stump she had landed on and taking a few steps forward. "Have you not seen one of my kin in the past?"

Jaune shook his head. "No, ma'am, never. I've only heard some very old myths."

"That is certainly odd. Where were you raised?" Gisela asked before beginning to pace back and forth, only about a meter at a time.

"I grew up in a small village outside Vale, ma'am, past the Forever Fall forest." Jaune answered, following her practically gliding back and forth in front of him.

The angel's frown deepened even more. "Very odd indeed. I have never heard of a town of men known as Vale."

"Ma'am, if I may, what kind of beowolves where those? I've never seen any that weren't black or without a mask. My sword did nothing to them, either." Jaune gestured with Crocea Mors, which he had yet to put away.

Gisela stopped her pacing practically right in front of Juane, still looking off to the side. "I know not what a beowolf is, but those creatures you valiantly fought are known as werewolves. Humans that are infected by such creatures change into werewolves and lose all control of themselves, going out and hunting other humans. I am quite surprised you have never heard of the creatures growing up. All children are taught to be mindful of strangers and to be home before sundown." Gisela paused before turning to face him again. "Instead of running as most humans would when facing a creature of the dark, you decided to defend the old man. Why did you do this?" Gisela

"Well it's my duty as a huntsman to do what I can to defend humanity." Jaune shrugged non-committedly before deciding to replace Crocea Mors on his waist, collapsing the shield and sheathing the sword. Gisela looked a bit surprised but made no comment on the strange function. "You say you are a huntsman? Do you not then hunt animals to provide food for your people?"

"Actually as a huntsman it's my duty to defend people from the creatures of Grimm, like beowolves, monsters that look a lot like these werewolves, just pitch black with red eyes and a white bone protrusion on their faces." Jaune put a hand up to his face to demonstrate.

Gisela shook her head before responding. "Young one, I fear you are far from home. I have traveled this world for many thousands of years and have never encountered such creatures." She looked contemplative for a moment before adding. "There is a legend that among us walk beings capable of leaving this plane of existence and exploring others. If this is in fact true, you may have come here from your own world, completely separate from ours. I find this notion troubling as there is a myth that a very powerful vampire lord is capable of such feats. If he were to spread his disease to other worlds where we cannot reach, the light may never shine bright enough to last."

Gisela continued to ponder for a minute before her face lit up with an idea. "I offer you a deal. I wish you to become a cathar of flight Goldnight. I will see you are made an inquisitor so that you may seek out these beings able to walk between worlds. In exchange, you will do everything in your power to destroy the creatures of darkness you encounter, be they here or anywhere else you may travel. Is this an agreeable exchange?" She looked at him almost expectantly. He could swear he saw just the slightest hit of puppy dog eyes.

Jaune stood for a minute, almost stunned by the fact he might not even be on Remmnant anymore. He thought about Gisela's offer and what it would mean for him before quickly coming to a conclusion. "So you want me to trade protecting my own world for as many as I can possibly get to?" Gisela nodded to his somewhat flabbergasted question. "It doesn't seem like that far a leap. You should know though, I'm really not a good fighter. I'm still a student in training to become a huntsman. I don't know how useful I'll be." Jaune scuffed his toe into the dirt, looking down in embarrassment.

Gisea's smile seemed to brighten the night as she gestured for Jaune to raise his head. "It is fortuitous then that I hoped to send you to the primary cathar training facility in Nephalia. There you will learn of dark creatures such as vampires and werewolves and how best to combat them. There you will also learn to properly wield a sword." Gisela seemed to have hit a bit of a sore spot as Jaune winced before he thought of something.

"What if people ask where I came from? Do I need some kind of records to train or something?" Jaune really hoped he wouldn't have to fake a second set of transcripts for a second world.

"My recommendation will be enough. It will help you were witnessed defending an innocent from these werewolves, despite your inability to kill them. As for your history, for now if anyone asks, you come from a town far to the north, past your Forever Fall forest, a fitting moniker for much of Kessig. If asked, you know little to nothing about the creatures of darkness that reside in this land. You may wish to make a more believable story, which I can proof to ensure it would hold up to any scrutiny. I suggest you think on it when you meet up with the old cathar in the church nearby. I will inform him of my recommendation and request he escort you to Nephalia or find suitable transport otherwise." Gisela gestured in a direction back through a small path in the trees. "The town of Gatstaf is a few kilometers in that direction. I can feel no more darkness nearby, but keep on your guard. Bandits can be an issue this far into the forest. I trust you can handle them yourself should the need arise?" Gisela gave him no time to respond before extending her wings and hurling up into the night sky, then making for the town she had indicated.

"Well I really hope so." Jaune uttered before making his way toward the sparse path, the forest quickly swallowing him up.

(I've curently got 70 of these RWBY themed cards, so I'll likely pull a handful that relate to the chapter somewhat and tack them on to the end of the chapter, so expect to see more of these... Like lots more. Some are kinda jokey too. I might have a problem...)

 **We'll I'm back, sorta. This is about the third or fourth draft of a Magic: The Gathering crossover I'd wanted to do for a while. The first version had Jaune jump to Theros and meet Ajani when he was looking for Elspeth in Tethmos. Second and third versions had him show up in Zendikar with Sorin and Nissa on their way to find what was going down in the first Zendikar block. I've held onto what I've written for the others so I may revisit them as a side story/AU kind of thing. I liked using Jaune as a planeswaker because I came up with away to have him learn each type of mana pretty easily in separate ways.**

 **Just to make it clear, this is in the first Innistrad block but the new one will be featured later, along with a few other lanes,some slightly older, some newer. Jaune will run across many on the more famous planeswalkers and characters on the planes he visits, but I am going to try and make it more focused on the story of RWBY than just 'character gets kicked out of their plane, goes on adventures and never returns' feel that I've seen most other MTG crossovers take. This first part will be off Remnant but he will return to Remnant relatively quickly.**

 **As for my other stories, I will try and update what I can, but VNS Arc is starting to lose it's steam for me. I have some plans, but most if not all of those plans are for flashbacks, and not really on the general outcome of the story. I'm trying to come up with something but my brain's not really cooperating. I do also have the beginning of a Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover (again with RWBY) that I will proof abit more then likely release later today.**

 **I'm counting on you guys to let me know what I should focus on. I like the idea for this story and have the most plans for it, so I will likely continue this story as I like, but I don't want to be spending alot of time on a story practically no one likes. Let me know what you guys would like to see in regards to my work and I'll try and retool my writing more towards that. I have picked up a second job and have been working more often, but it shouldn't affect my writing too badly(I'm typing this up on my tablet at work right now anyway) So hopefully I can get my act together and write things down more.**

 **(I've curently got 70 of these RWBY themed cards, so I'll likely pull a handful that relate to the chapter somewhat and tack them on to the end of the chapter, so expect to see more of these... Like lots more. Some are kinda jokey too. I might have a problem...)**

* * *

 **Ursa Major 1BGG**

 **Creature - Grimm**

 **Grimm creatures have Bloodthirst 2.**

 **3/4**

* * *

 **Forever Fall Forest**

 **Legendary Land**

 **All G mana sources generate double mana.**

* * *

 **Jaune Arc 1WU**

 **Legendary Creature - Human Huntsman**

 **Attacking creatures gain +2/+0.**

 **1/3**


	2. Chapter 2

As the trees started to thin and the sun began to rise, Jaune saw large fields of grain, and in the distance, the makings of a wall. The base appeared to be made of stone, while thick logs provided the main bulk of the wall. He walked for another ten minutes, before reaching the gate built into the wall, also made of wood. Before he could get too close, he was approached by a guard with his sword drawn and at his side as two more on the wall brandished a crossbow each.

"Hold there stranger." Jaune stopped, not wanting to get these guards angry with him. "What's your business in Gatstaf, boy." The guard had looked him up and down, apparently not that impressed with the exhausted huntsman in front of him.

"I've come to rest. I've been traveling quite a ways to get here." Jaune panted out.

"Mhmm and where is it you've come from all on your lonesome?" The guard was apparently not satisfied with his answer.

"A city named Vale. I've been making my way through Forever Fall forest here for many months. Ran into some beasts too. Werewolves I think the cathar called them." It seemed like a good idea to say head met a cathar, who seemed similar in stature to huntsmen in this world, hoping it would alleviate the tension these guards had. They probably were wary of him being a werewolf or something else.

The guard raised his sword somewhat, not threatening to attack yet, but prepared to. "And who would this cathar you met be, hmm? Give me a real good reason to think your not some blood sucker or a wolf." The guard dropped into a combat stance, the archers raising their crossbows and sighting on Jaune. _I guess these guards are_ _pretty_ _paranoid._ Jaune thought before raising his hands slowly to show he was not going to draw his sword.

"Well I didn't really catch either of their names. Before I could introduce myself some angel named Gisela showed up and I guess she wants me to be a cathar or something." The guard looked shocked before visibly relaxing.

"You spoke with Lady Gisela?" Jaune nodded. "Well the fact you're still alive almost undoubtedly proves you're human. We'll still be keeping eyes on you. You may not be some creature, but you still could be trouble. Keep your nose clean and we've got no problem. Understood?" When the guard sheathed his sword, the archers lowered their crossbows, apparently satisfied he wasn't a threat.

"Yes sir." Jaune nodded again, before speaking up. "Actually, could you direct me to the church as well? I'm supposed to meet the cathar I ran into there." Jaune lowered his hands as one of the wooden gates was dragged open for him.

The guard raised his arm to point through the opened gate. "Once you're through the gate you just follow the road to the center of town. The church is the building with the bell tower, hard to miss."

"Thank you." As Jaune walked through the town, he looked around at the various buildings on the road. Many of the structures near the gate looked to be homes, most of which looked to hold two or three families each. As he got closer to the center of town he saw many larger warehouses, likely for the grain harvested from the fields outside the walls. Jaune spotted a few small shops, a general goods store with preserved foodstuffs and fabric visible through the window, a leather working shop displaying satchels, boots and other various bits and bobs.

Jaune stopped in front of a large building, the clock tower likely 5 or 6 stories high, towering over the 2 and 3 story homes and shops. He saw the same symbol that was forged into the cathar's blade emblazoned over the door, the symbol lightly glowing which seemed abit odd.

As Jaune opened the large wooden door and stepped into the church, a wash of… something overtook him. He felt safe now that he was inside the walls of the very spacious church.

Lounging on one of the pews near the back was the old man Jaune had encountered in the forest, the younger girl sitting primly a row behind him. Jaune saw the man's head pop up over the back of the pew to look at him, before he rose to his feet.

"Ah, there's tha lad. Wha' took ye'? We expected ye' an hour or two ago." The girl rose from her seat as well, her glare relaying that she was not happy she had to wait as long as she had for Jaune.

"The guards weren't too happy to see me. Plus I stopped to rest for a half hour." Jaune scratched the back of his neck as he spoke, a shy smile on his face.

"Not a very good idea to be stopping and resting all by ye'self. Ah no matter. Anyway we haven't been introduced. I'm Abish Kears, cathar inquisitor. Lady Gisela asked I bring ye' to Nephalia. Yer fortunate I'm takin' Thalia here for her training as well." Kears thumbed over his shoulder to indicate the very grouchy young girl, obviously named Thalia.

The blonde teenager stood a little straighter as Jaune met her eyes. She seemed to look him up and down, sizing him up. She then frowned, supposedly unimpressed. "Meister Kears, are you certain this boy is to be Lady Gisela's champion?"

"Show some bit of respect girl. I'll give ye', he don' look like much, but you saw tha lad hopped right in to help tha' man. Lady Gisela musta taken a liking to tha cut of his jib, ready ta fight and die for an innocent man he ne'er met."

Jaune sputtered before asking. "I'm sorry, champion? What's that supposed to mean?"

"She di'nae tell ya? She claimed ye' as her champion. As a cathar, most go years before an angel picks em to become their champion. Usually means ye' become an inquisitor to help your patron clear out tha shite she runs across. A patron helps guide an inquisitor to places he or she be needed an' even helps em clear em out when needed. Mostly only tha lesser angels of the three flights pick champions. I ain't never heard one of tha flight leaders choosing a champion even among tha most respected of inquisitors, much less some green-gilled recruit who nearly lost his head to some 'wolves." Thalia scoffed before putting in her own two lien. "In other words, it's an honor you are undeserving of. You don't even have a proper sword to defend yourself from the monsters that inhabit the world."

"Excuse me princess, I've been making my way toward some form of civilization for a few months now." Jaune decided to try and cement his story by defending himself. "I've never seen anything like what the two of you managed to kill. My sword has been passed down my line for generations and until today managed to kill plenty of Grimm." Jaune almost winced as he let the last bit slip before deciding to roll with it.

"And what in Avacyn's name is a Grimm? I have never heard of such a creature." Thalia spat, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Aye. I'd like ta know wha' they are as well. Sound like an interesting enemy." Kears leaned forward in his chair, his interest peaked.

"Meister, you've only heard what they are called. They could be as harmless as a rabbit for all you know." Thalia sighed, apparently used to the slight battle-lust her teacher seemed to have.

"Don' think a rabbi' can't be threatening. I once had to kill an undead rabbi' that had a bit o' a taste for flesh. Right blighter he was, all quick. His bones are still out somewhere near Tomnadash Mine, I'd bet." Kears spit to his side before adding. "Little bugger had some nasty fangs onnit."

Jaune decided it was best just to tell them about the Grimm. They'd never see them anyway. "Actually the Grimm are what my people fight against for survival. We have none of the creatures you have to deal with, but beowolves, one of the more common creatures of Grimm look abit like werewolves. Each creature has pitch black fur and bony growths for armor that grow as they age. They are monstrous things with a single purpose: to wipe humanity from existence. They seem to be attracted to negative emotions en masse and are vicious. There are a few types that are capable of flying, making them very difficult to deal with as well as goliaths, which can be as big as most of those homes out there as an adolescent. The Grimm are not to be trifled with in the least."

"Now tha' sounds like something I'd want ta hunt. D'you know if ther're any nearby? Could do with a new rug." Kears eyes lit up as he grinned maniacally.

"I doubt it. I've been walking for a few months and I haven't seen any grimm since I first started out. Besides, their corpses dissipate within a few minutes of being killed. It makes them very difficult to study, so we don't know much about them other than some various ways to kill them." Jaune watched as the grizzled monster hunter pouted and his pupil sighed beside him.

Jaune himself let out a mental sigh, already dreading having to hitch along with this particular pair of crazies in this new god-forsaken world.

 **Author's Note: So a few hidden world building bits here that I'll point out real quick. I feel most people on Innistrad fit with more western European countries, Scotland and Germany and the like. To point that out, Abish Kears (not a Scottish name) has a more Scottish accent in my head, which is why his dialogue is kinda funky. He also is called Meister by Thalia, German for master. It's really a kinda mishmash of various Earth cultures that we may or may not see a little more of, but I wanted to point it out so you get abit more context.**

 **All in all, a shorter chapter but I'm working on the next, which will see Jaune make his way to Nephalia, and the trip will likely be just the one chapter with maybe some montage/timeskip to get them there abit faster, but it should be slightly larger.**

 **I also wanted to point out, the Jaune Arc card I put in the last chapter is his pre-planeswalker card to have it there. There is a planeswalker card for Jaune done up, but it won't be put in the story until he leaves Innistrad, which shouldn't be more than a few chapters from now with abit of a time skip. I want to show some of Jaune's cathar training and abit of him out as an inquisitor, but I do also want to move on from Innistrad and further the story. He won't be headed back to Remnant just yet but he should be going after this next plane, which I won't say until he actually jumps there.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review with what you think.**

* * *

 **Crocea Mors 2**

 **Legendary Artifact - Equipment**

 **Equip 2: Target W creature gains +2/+1.**

* * *

 **Beowolf 1B**

 **Creature - Grimm**

 **This creature must attack every turn it is able.**

 **2/1**

* * *

 **Goliath 2BGG**

 **Creature - Grimm**

 **2BG: Monstrosity 4**

 **Grimm creatures have Menace.**

 **4/5**


End file.
